1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data transmission. More particularly the invention comprises a system that transmits simultaneously a plurality of data signals through air and water where the sending and receiving ends will be separated from further communication at the end of the data transmission. In other words prelaunch information is sent to a launch vehicle wherein one of the mediums to be penetrated is water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A previous method of transmitting the prelaunch weapon communications comprises using a large umbilical cable. This cable carried information from the tube door to the weapon. When the weapon is launched, the cable would disengage by breaking two shear screws and remain in the tube, while the weapon proceeded on its mission. Unfortunately, due to the fragile nature of the shear screws, problems molding the cable ends and user error, the failure rate of these cables is often above 10%. In addition, these cables are only good for one use without being returned to a refit facility. Even then, they often could not be used a second time due to corrosion.